We Leave No Smasher Behind
by Marioexpertken
Summary: In the beginning, The Original 12 made a promise to each other that forever they will return no matter what. Years later in the fourth event, despite the obstacles that threaten their promises, they're still together & they are greatful to be together no matter what. The Smash events would've been possible if it wasn't for them...
1. Original Version (Canon)

**I do not own the characters or the series just to make sure. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"Ness!" Luigi whispers_

 _"Ness, wake up!"_

 _"Ugh...what is it Luigi? It's already one in the morning..." Ness wakes up with a yawn, it's already the middle of the night & Luigi is distrubing him._

 _"Wake up, everyone's waiting for you."_

 _"Why? What's going on?"_

 _"I don't know, but he's calling all of us."_

 _"Who? Master Hand?"_

 _"No, Mario"_

 _"It's too late for a match, maybe when it's already sun up." Ness frowns_

 _"No, it's not a match, come on Ness"_

 _"Alright, this better be good..." Ness sighs as he gets up, scratching his messy black hair & walks with Luigi to the grand garden that's just behind the ballroom._

 _By the time they get there, Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, still in her Power Suit, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Captain Falcon & Jigglypuff are there waiting for the two, watching the stars sparkling in the night sky before Mario turns to see his brother & the newfound friend he made months ago._

 _"Ah! There you are guys, now we're all here!"_

 _"Mario, now that we're here, what is it about?" Link asked_

 _"We make an oath, a promise, a vow"_

 _"Okay? What is it that we have to promise each other?"_

 _"That we all come back in every Smash event no matter what." Mario smirks when he answered Falcon's question_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"Because Fox, we're the very first people Master Hand have chosen, the ones who made it happen" Mario then turns at the one tree at the center of the garden as he brings out a knife where he carves his name on the trunk of the tree, he then turns & looks at the others._

 _"Now it's your turn guys" Mario smiles, handing the knife to the others, DK got it first & carved his name before giving it to Link as he also does the same & everyone else follows._

 _After Jigglypuff carved its name, being the last, "Alright everyone, we as Smashers do we vow to come back no matter the costs? That we may come back like a family? That we never leave a smasher behind?"_

 _"We swear!" everyone made the vow, the twelve smiled, they were happy to have met each other._

 _"Hey Ness, you promise you're going to come back always?" Luigi smiles_

 _"Of course Luigi, I'm happy to be here to meet you guys." Ness giggles as he & everyone stare up the starry night sky_

 _Two years later...  
_

 _"..."_

 _"Ness, stop worrying, you will come back." Mario pats Ness. Ness is sitting on the couch with Mario, Luigi, Pikachu & Jigglypuff. There has been some talks that Ness will get replaced by someone who's like him._

 _"But this kid Lucas, he's going to replace me, I'm about to break that vow we've made." Ness covers his face when tears began flowing through his eyes_

 _"No, no one's going to replace you Ness, I'll be nagging Master Hand & Crazy Hand to have you stay no matter how long it takes if that happens."_

 _"Thanks Luigi, but you guys don't have to..."_

 _"Piiiikaaa...(Ness, we don't want you to leave...)"_

 _"Jiggly...(Yeah, we need you, we're staying together...)" The two Pokemons had a worried face_

 _"I know Pikachu & Jigglypuff, I also don't want to leave...Oh boy...pleaee can we have a hug!" Ness began to sob as they hug him tightly just as Master Hand & Crazy Hand comes out of the office_

 _"What's this about?"_

 _"So? Is it final that I'll have to leave?" Ness looks up, wiping away the tears as everyone looks at the hands._

 _"Ness...you're-"_

 _"STAYING!"_

 _"Crazy Hand, calm down. What he said, there have been some changes, Lucas has other things he needs to do first, you're staying."_

 _"Really?!"_

" _Yes, you're staying Ness."_

" _Yahoo! You don't have to leave Ness!" Mario jumped excitedly when the good news came, with that, it seems Ness can still stick around_

" _Thank goodness you're still here…" Luigi sighs, Pikachu & Jigglypuff jump continuously, both were happy as the group hug once again._

" _Well, I guess I'm safe huh…"_

" _Yep, you're safe & I hope this stays that way" Mario smiles_

" _I love you guys…"_

 _Seven years later..._

 _As everyone enters the ballroom, Ness was still sticking with the Mario Bros. & Link, they were looking for the others as they're in a crowd filled with different other veterans & newcomers & it didn't take long when they finally found all of them…or so they thought…_

" _Alright, name call to make sure, I'll go first. Mario!"_

" _Donkey Kong!"_

" _Link!"_

" _Samus!"_

" _Yoshi!"_

" _Kirby!"_

" _Fox!"_

" _Pikachu!"_

" _Luigi!"_

" _Captain Falcon here!"_

" _Ness!"_

 _After Ness shouted his name, something felt strange, they're waiting for one more, make it twelve, but no one shouted his, her or its name…_

" _Um…guys, who are we missing…?" Kirby asked, Ness looked around in the crowd, wondering who're they missing, when he switch to see Pikachu, he then looks at Pikachu & realize in horror that they're missing one smasher, another Pokemon_

" _Oh no, Jigglypuff! Where's Jigglypuff, have you guys seen it?! I was sitting with Lucas, Mario & Luigi that time"_

" _I haven't Jigglypuff when we arrived or when we were in train on our way to the castle." Fox's face became worried, in fact everyone's face became worried_

" _Mamma Mia! Everyone, search around the castle! Ness, Link, get back to the station & as the conductor if he has seen Jigglypuff in any part of the train!" Everylne split up as they search through the castle while Ness & Link went to the station._

 _(Time skip)_

 _So far, they never found the Balloon Pokemon unfortunately._

" _Ness, Link, did you ask the conductor?_

" _Yes. Mario…he said he hasn't seen Jigglypuff in any part of the train at all…"_

" _N-n-no…Jigglypuff…" Mario sighed, the eleven felt helpless & incomplete, did Jigglypuff leave…?_

" _Piikapiii…(Why…)"_

" _It doesn't deserve this, why must our vows be broken…"_

" _I don't know Ness, I guess…They felt like they should get Jigglypuff out for better smashers…Not much audiences supported Jigglypuff…"_

" _I don't want someone better to replace Jigglypuff Falcon!"_

" _Pika! Pikaaa! (No one should replace Jigglypuff! She's my friend!")_

" _This shouldn't be like this…" Samus sighs_

"… _Come one guys, let's go to the table, it has umm…twelve seats for us…which we're only eleven of us…" Mario wiped his, depression messing up his usual joyful mood._

 _The eleven sat there eating their food, they felt helpless. Though they also felt bad that Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Young Link, Pichu & Roy didn't make it back as they have other things to do apparently, Jigglypuff…that's the final missile that hit their hearts rock hard, much worst then how they would get KO'd by Jigglypuff's powerful Rest…_

 _Two hours later...  
_

" _I still can't believe we're fighting without Jigglypuff…"_

" _There's nothing we could do Ness…" Samus patted Ness's back, they couldn't talk to the other Smashers & still sat in their table._

" _Hey, what's wrong guys?"_

" _Lucas…Um…we're not feeling well right now…"_

" _Why what's wrong Ness?"_

" _We couldn't find our friend, it's another Pokemon. Its name is Jigglypuff…"_

" _Jigglypuff? You mean the cute little pink puffball that asked me where the others?"_

" _Huh?" Ness had a confused look just as the ten others looked at Lucas with the same expression_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Mario…" Lucas smiles as he reveals someone behind him, their eyes widened in shock_

" _Jigglypuff! (Hey guys! Kept you waiting huh)."_

 _Everyone gasped "Jigglypuff!"_

" _Man, Jiggs, where were you!" Ness was the first to hug the pink singing puffball_

" _Yoshi! Yoshi! (We thought you wouldn't make it.)"_

" _Jiggly! Jiggly! (Sorry, I have to take another train on my way, it was full when I arrived. Man, they should make more cars for the train next time if we have this many haha."_

" _Well, you're here now & that's what matters. No one can ever replace nor take you out Jigglypuff…" Ness cuddled the Balloon Pokemon._

" _Pika! (No one…)"_

" _Jiggly! (Of course, we made a promise right.)"_

 _They're finally complete & they have an emotional group hug together, their eyes almost became watery, they were happy to see Jigglypuff with them again._

 _Present_

When the fourth event came, all twelve original smashers, now calling themselves "The Original 12", returned with no problem. It was a great gathering, not only more newcomers & more third party members, but there were some returning veterans who didn't made it last time, who were Dr. Mario, Mewtwo & Roy, however, it would've been better if Young Link & Pichu came as well, but some didn't make it back this time like the Ice Climbers, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Red, Wolf & Solid Snake. It was unfortunate to lose them as well… But they have also important businesses to do that kept them from returning like Young Link & Pichu.

Everyone were having dinner with each other, talking about their adventures, funny moments & other entertaining things.

"Lucas, Toon Link, Villager, I'll be out at the garden okay."

"Alright Ness" Ness got out of his seat as he steps out to the garden & went to the tree that was still at the center of the garden. Remarkably, the tree never changed much for the past few years, the names still there. Ness smiled at the mark he & they have left behind ever since day one.

"Hey Ness!"

"Luigi, Mario, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Kirby, okay haha everyone, we've been around for so long now huh…"

"Yep, we've been sticking together." Mario smiled, holding Ness's shoulder

"Jigglypuff! (Ever since we first met, we became great friends didn't we.)"

"Of course Jiggs, we always come back no matter what. Say Mario."

"Yes?"

"Even if we never made that vow, we'll still come back right?"

"Why not? That vow we made is just to make sure, but even if we never promised each other, we'll still each other, you know why?"

"What would that be then?" Link asked

"Yeah, what is it?" so did DK asked

"Because we're already friends by then & we like each other no matter what." Mario then turned to the back as the others follow, the twelve stare back at the ballroom that's now filled with different Smashers who joined in the later events like Peach, Zelda, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, Pit, Charizard, Wii Fit Trainer, Shulk, Little Mac the third party smashers Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Ryu, Cloud & Bayonetta talking to each other.

"I never thought we'd be this many…" Fox sighs, everyone smiling

"What was once just twelve…Now this…"

"I know Samus"

"Mario, Master Hand said to me that he's thankful for us, & he's happy that we're still here."

"I know Ness, he told all of us."

"Well, we're the ones who made this happen, & I'm grateful to be a part of it. If it wasn't for us…" Ness then turns to Mario's face with a smile as he looks at him back

"None of this would've been possible…"

* * *

Now that Corrin & Bayonetta is here, I thought of making this to celebrate how Smash Bros. continued to be fun for many years & it all started in 1999. The Original 12 would've made everything happen, not just Sakurai & we should be thankful for how Sakurai made the series.

Let me know your thoughts, so I need reviews please, thank you (Really, I need your reviews haha)


	2. Alternate Version (Non-Canon)

**An alternate version of the story, what would happen if the "cut" push through.**

 **Warning, there will be depression & some angst.**

* * *

 _"Ness!" Luigi whispers_

 _"Ness, wake up!"_

 _"Ugh...what is it Luigi? It's already one in the morning..." Ness wakes up with a yawn, it's already the middle of the night & Luigi is distrubing him._

 _"Wake up, everyone's waiting for you."_

 _"Why? What's going on?"_

 _"I don't know, but he's calling all of us."_

 _"Who? Master Hand?"_

 _"No, Mario"_

 _"It's too late for a match, maybe when it's already sun up." Ness frowns_

 _"No, it's not a match, come on Ness"_

 _"Alright, this better be good..." Ness sighs as he gets up, scratching his messy black hair & walks with Luigi to the grand garden that's just behind the ballroom._

 _By the time they get there, Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, still in her Power Suit, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Captain Falcon & Jigglypuff are there waiting for the two, watching the stars sparkling in the night sky before Mario turns to see his brother & the newfound friend he made months ago._

 _"Ah! There you are guys, now we're all here!"_

 _"Mario, now that we're here, what is it about?" Link asked_

 _"We make an oath, a promise, a vow"_

 _"Okay? What is it that we have to promise each other?"_

 _"That we all come back in every Smash event no matter what." Mario smirks when he answered Falcon's question_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"Because Fox, we're the very first people Master Hand have chosen, the ones who made it happen" Mario then turns at the one tree at the center of the garden as he brings out a knife where he carves his name on the trunk of the tree, he then turns & looks at the others._

 _"Now it's your turn guys" Mario smiles, handing the knife to the others, DK got it first & carved his name before giving it to Link as he also does the same & everyone else follows._

 _After Jigglypuff carved its name, being the last, "Alright everyone, we as Smashers do we vow to come back no matter the costs? That we may come back like a family? That we never leave a smasher behind?"_

 _"We swear!" everyone made the vow, the twelve smiled, they were happy to have met each other._

 _"Hey Ness, you promise you're going to come back always?" Luigi smiles_

 _"I don't know Luigi..." Ness's face had a slight worry look & looks down…_

"… _I…have a bad feeling…or something…"_

" _What are you talking about?" Luigi became confused_

" _It's like…in the future…" Ness then looks at Luigi, now looking gloomier_

"… _we're not gonna stay together for long…"_

 _Two years later...  
_

 _"..."_

 _"Ness, stop worrying, you will come back." Mario pats Ness. Ness is sitting on the couch with Mario, Luigi, Pikachu & Jigglypuff. There has been some talks that Ness will get replaced by someone who's like him._

 _"But this kid Lucas, he's going to replace me, I'm about to break that vow we've made." Ness covers his face when tears began flowing through his eyes_

 _"No, no one's going to replace you Ness, I'll be nagging Master Hand & Crazy Hand to have you stay no matter how long it takes if that happens."_

 _"Thanks Luigi, but you guys don't have to..."_

 _"Piiiikaaa...(Ness, we don't want you to leave...)"_

 _"Jiggly...(Yeah, we need you, we're staying together...)" The two Pokemons had a worried face_

 _"I know Pikachu & Jigglypuff, I also don't want to leave..." Ness began to sob as Master Hand & Crazy Hand comes out of the office_

 _"So?" Ness then looks at the hands_

 _"Ness...um…"_

 _"It's uh…" even Crazy Hand sounded strange, but sounds depressing, not like how he was usually energetic._

 _"… it's hard for us to say this…"_

 _"What is it Master Hand?"_

" _We're sorry Ness…we actually want to keep you, but the audiences that we called & asked if they want you replaced by someone else never changed their minds. They said they're tired of you & hated how you say your moves, even comparing you to how Captain Falcon says his moves. We did our best to convince them to give you another chance…I'm…so sorry Ness…You're out…"_

 _The moment Master Hand said that he's out, everything just froze, silence enveloping. Ness fell to his knees, his heart shattered into pieces._

" _N-n-no…"_

" _This better be a goddamn joke Master Hand!" Mario's face is now filled with angst_

" _Mario, I'm sorry, but it's final…"_

" _No that can't be!"_

" _Luigi, don't please…"_

" _Pika! Pikaaaa! (You can't be serious!)"_

" _Jiggly! (No no no no! You can't do this to him!)"_

" _Pikachu! Jigglypuff! Everyone, stop please!" Ness finally breaks down, his tears now flooding all over his face as his hands cover his already wet face…_

" _Ness, don't go!" Luigi hugged him first, even he's starting to weep_

" _Yes we need you!" Mario followed before the two Pokemons follow_

" _I'm…sorry guys, I wish I could keep this promise, but I guess it's not enough…"_

" _Ness, please…don't go…" Mario looked at Ness, his eyes is already watery when Ness looks at him_

" _I'm sorry Mario…I wanted to stay…"_

" _Don't say your sorry, I'm gonna march towards those bastards & I'm going to burn their faces alive!"_

" _Mario, don't, it's not going to make me stay. That decision is already made we can't change it anymore…I wanted to stay Mario…"_

" _N-Ness…"_

" _Don't forget about us…" Luigi whimpered_

" _I'll won't…I'll…always…remember you guys…" Ness & the others separate & he gave his hat to them…_

" _I'll leave this to you…I'll always be with you…"_

" _I'm…going to miss you Ness…"_

" _Pika… (No one can ever replace you…)"_

" _Jiggly… (No one can…)"_

" _I know…I love you guys…I'll…go back to my room &…pack up my things… then…Tell the others…I'll miss them…& I'll always remember them…" Ness then goes through the door as he goes to his room, where he'll be packing up his things. Ness wanted to leave anonymously, not wanting to get everyone shocked & depressed. This would be the last time the original smashers would ever see the boy with psychic powers…_

 _Seven years later...  
_

 _As everyone enters the ballroom, the original smashers meet up at the table & do an attendance to see if there are all eleven, if only they're still twelve if Ness didn't leave…_

" _Okay…can we check if everyone's here please, count down. I'll go first, one"_

" _Two"_

" _Three"_

" _Four"_

" _Five"_

" _Six"_

" _Seven"_

" _Eight"_

" _Nine"_

" _Ten"_

 _Captain Falcon was the last person who counted…_

" _No one said eleven…"_

" _Damn it, who are we missing?" Mario looked around when he looked at Pikachu, he realize who they're missing_

" _Where's Jigglypuff!?"_

" _I haven't seen Jigglypuff when we arrived or when we were in train on our way to the castle." Fox's face became worried, in fact everyone's face became worried_

" _Mamma Mia! Everyone, search around the castle! Now!" Everyone split up as they search through the castle, searching for the Balloon Pokemon._

 _(Time skip)_

 _So far, they never found the Balloon Pokemon unfortunately._

" _Anything?" Mario asked_

" _We searched everywhere, there's no sign of Jigglypuff…"_

" _Yoooshiii… (Where could it be…)"_

" _Come on, we should ask Master hand if Jiggs is here."_

 _The group went to master Hand to ask if he as seen the Jigglypuff._

" _Master Hand, have you seen Jigglypuff? We've been looking for it everywhere…"_

" _Oh, Mario uhh…" Master Hand sounded nervous_

" _Master Hand, what's wrong?" Fox asked_

" _Um…Jigglypuff…I uh…"_

" _Master Hand?"_

" _Mario…Jigglypuff is…um…"_

" _What is it?"_

" _I'm sorry…but Jigglypuff isn't coming back…"_

 _Everything just broke, their faces were filled with shock_

" _Pika! (What?!)"_

" _No…no…no no no no! Are you trying to mess with us!? If it is, you got to tell us please!"_

" _Mario…I'm so sorry…"_

" _Why…?" Kirby asked_

" _Well, no one supported Jigglypuff & majority wanted it to leave…"_

" _Why didn't you tell us?!" Luigi shouted in angst_

" _I'm sorry, I was going to tell you earlier…"_

" _Jigglypuff…" Mario fell to his knees_

" _How…can this be…First Ness…now…Jigglypuff…? Why…"_

" _Our promise…why is it that it has to be broken…"_

" _I…don't know Luigi…" Mario's eyes began to turn watery_

" _Damn the world…"_

 _Present_

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted, Mario suddenly woke up from his shout, he must have fallen asleep & daydreaming, his eyes already wide & watery…

"Mario…you were…" Luigi sighs

"…Ness & Jigglypuff aren't here…You're getting everyone worried…"

Mario then looked to see all of the smashers staring at him with a worried look, silence only present…

"Um…sorry guys…I'll just step out to get fresh air…" Mario got out of the table & leaves the castle. When the fourth event came, Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi & Captain Falcon were the only ones who stayed since the beginning…Even though they're happy to see new faces, they couldn't overcome the feeling of depression that still stick with them till this day…

Mario went to the cliff that faces what appears to be a never ending ocean, the sunset glimmering over the ocean. Mario pulls out the Ness's hat, Mario stares at it

 _I'll always be with you guys…_ Ness's voice echoes through Mario's ears. Mario then brings out his group picture he took during the first Smash event & looks, he & the other eleven smashers were smiling. What would've been like if the two stayed & continue to join Smash?

"…" Just then, breeze blew the picture off of Mario's hand & flew away from him across the shining ocean…

"No!" Mario tried to reach for it, but it was far from his reach & it continued to fly away across the ocean by the wind.

"…If…only…they stayed…" Mario started to cry, covering his face that's already wet…His cry echoing in the sky…

* * *

In the far distance, the picture finally flew towards another cliff that's just across the world, the sun rising from the ocean. Picture landed on the grassy top of the cliff where Ness & Jigglypuff sat there & saw the picture. Ness picks it up & looks…

"Jiggly…(I miss you guys…I hope things are okay for you…Don't you miss them Ness?)"

"Yes Jigglypuff…I miss them too. I'll always remember you guys…Good luck…" Ness smiles as the sunrise continue to shine on to them…

* * *

 **The bright side is...this never happened, if this really happened, I'd be upset for their absence, but thankfully, they still appeared in every Smash game despite how they can be obscure.**

 **I need to hear your thoughts, so I need reviews just so I can do better in the future, I'm serious, I'm going to PK Flash your faces**

 **jk haha, but please, need some reviews**


End file.
